Spark to the host club
by Bloody Black Rabbit
Summary: Haruhi has decided to bring some spark into the host club after what happened the previous year. Everyone in the host club is gloomy and it is up to the new member and Haruhi to bring it back to life. AND,I will put up a picture of the new character soon!
1. The new girl

Hello! All of you who reads my fanfics can call me Yuki-chan. My friends call me that and whoever reads my fanfics are my friends. I hope you will all like my fanfics!

By the way, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. But i do own the new character!!(no offense to the artist. i just like writing new characters for manga.)

'Blah'- thinking

"Blah"- talking

* * *

Okaa-san and otou-san, 

Today is my first day in high school. I was admitted into Ouran. Kyo-san is treating me nicely so you don't have to worry. I heard that there was another person who was admitted into Ouran as a special student. So it seems that I'm the second one. The first one who was admitted into Ouran as a special student is Fujioka Haruhi. I heard that she was mistaken as a boy even until now. It seems funny, how they don't really know that she's a girl. I wonder how she's like... I'm afraid that I might not fit in with the other students...

She shut her book as the bell rang for the end of class. With her head down, she picked up her bag and her books up. Instantly, she stuffed her books into her bag and ran to the nearest study hall. right when she opened the huge double doors, a blast of sound hit her. People were giggling, laughing, talking, yelling, screaming. And none of them had their books out.

"Oh great... Now where am I going to study? Stupid rich bastards..." she muttered to herself. Somebody behind her laughed.

"You won't find anyplace in Ouran where you can study."

She turned around and saw a girl standing in front of her. But the strange thing was that she was dressed like a boy. She looked like a person who would be a year older than herself and one that had gone through alot. The thing that gave her away the most was her eyes. They were big and wide open. Only girls would have such beautiful eyes.

"You must be the new special student. I'm Fujioka Haruhi. You can call me Haruhi." Haruhi said.

"Ehh!!! Ah! Gomen! My name is Asakurako Yuki. I'm pleased to meet you, Haruhi-san." Yuki bowed to Haruhi. Haruhi laughed with a soft voice of a kind boy.

"You don't need to be so formal towards me." she said, and led Yuki back up to stand straight."Can I ask you a question?"

"H-hai..."

"Can You take off your glasses? I want to see your face for a second."

"Oh. Ok." Yuki replied. She took off her glasses and everything instantly became a blur. Everything but Haruhi's face.

Haruhi leaned in to take a closer look at the girl's face. 'Not bad. The guys will actually think that she's a boy. I'll try.'

Haruhi picked up Yuki's arm and felt the muscles in her arm tense. She took the glasses from her.

"Ano... I-I can't see anything without my glasses..." Yuki said automatically. "I'm half blind in both eyes..."

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you a pair of contacts at the nurse's. If you can't see the floor, hold my hand. I don't want a pretty girl like you to hurt yourself." Haruhi said. Yuki blushed."And leave your glasses off for now."

Haruhi took Yuki by the hand and half dragged her to the nurse's office. After getting her eyes checked and recieving her contacts, she put on her contacts. But not without help from Haruhi.

"Now... Follow me? I want you to meet the host club. See if you can bring some spark into the life of the others. Can you help?" Haruhi held Yuki's chin up with her index finger. Yuki turned red. 'Haruhi-san looks so much like a boy...'

"Umm... Host club?"

Haruhi laughed and let go of her chin and took her by her hand, the way all boys do when they hold a girl's hand when going on a date. "The Ouran High School Host Club is made to entertain girls with time on their hands. Students from Ouran consists of two things. One, prestigious families. And two, wealth. So many people in this school isn't busy at all. Unlike you and I, they don't study because they know that they will pass."

Yuki scratched her head with her free hand. "Oh... Does that mean that as long as I stay here, I won't get a chance to study at all?"

Haruhi laughed at this. She ruffled Yuki's hair. "Now, now. You're overexagerrating, don't you think?"

"Eh..."

"Ah! We're here now. Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club!" She let go of Yuki's hand and pushed open the double doors. The two of them stepped in and was surrounded by the smell of roses.

"Haruhi!" A guy with orange hair jumped in front of the two girls. "Eh...? Haruhi... Who's this?"

"Oh. This is Yuki. Yuki, say hi to him now." Knowing that Yuki was a foot shorter than her, she crouched down and whispered, "Don't let them know that you're a girl, either."

Yuki nodded and Haruhi stood up straight and walked over to a blonde guy. "Ah...! Umm... H-hello. M-my name's Asakurako Yuki. Eto... N-nice to meet you."

The orange headed boy smiled and grabbed Yuki around the waist and pulled her into him, making it so that she could feel the heat coming from his body. He lifted Yuki's chin so that their eyes met. "You're a girl, aren't you? Is that why you look so cute?"

Yuki turned red instantly. 'No one's ever called me cute. Besides mother.'

"Stop interrogating our new member, Hikaru." Haruhi scolded.

"Hai!!!" Hikaru replied. To Yuki, he whispered, "Please don't mind if I force my bottled up love onto, ok, my kitty?" and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before letting her go. Hikaru quickly ran back to his twin while Yuki dashed towards Haruhi and hid behind her.

Haruhi laughed. "Here, let me introduce everyone to you."

Haruhi pointed out the person as she said their names and they greeted her with a boy and a few words while Haruhi responded with a taute reply.

"First off, Suou Tamaki." The tall blonde waved a light green rose in front of himself, making Yuki notice that all of them were holding a different colored rose. "I hope you learn as quickly as my sweet Haruhi here."

"Stop kidding." Haruhi gave a small laugh.

"Next, Ootori Kyouya." The guy with black hair and glasses held a dark purple rose. "Nice to meet you, Asakurako Yuki-chan."

"Kyouya-senpai. Why are you using the 'chan' form?" He shrugged.

"The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." The two orange-headed boys held light blue roses and hugged each other, speaking in unison. "You look cute!"

"Hikaruu-. Kaoruu-." Haruhi's eyes started glowing.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Call him Honey." The little kid with blonde hair, cute/wide eyes, a stuffed bunny rabbit and the pink rose. "Ha-llo, Yun-chan!"

"Honey-senpai, why're you calling Yuki 'Yun-chan'?" "'Cuz it's cute!"

"Takashi Morinozuka." He was tall, with black hair, quiet, expressionless, and held a dark blue rose. "..."

"Mori-senpai. You can speak once in a while, don't you think?" "..."

"And last, myself. Fujioka Haruhi." She held a pure red rose in her hand, smiling.

"Now." Haruhi turned around to face the host club. "Ouran High School Host Club, meet Asakurako Yuki!"

* * *

okaa-san means mother 

otou-san means father

gomen means sorry

* * *

If this chapter was a little too short, I'm really sorry. I'll try to write more if I can next time. 


	2. OH, DEAR GOD!

Ha-llo!!!! I'm back!! Sorry for the wait but i was really busy these past two months. BUT! it's now out.  
CHAPTER TWO!!!

(megaphone)

OH, DEAR GOD!!!!

'Blah'-thinking

"Blah"-talking

(Blah)-me thinking/talking/clearing something up

* * *

"..." 

"..."

"..."

The group just stood there staring at each other, not moving. Thoughts were running through Yuki's head like a bullet piercing the air. 'Who are these people? And why is Haruhi-san is so close to them? Wierd, wierd, this is wierd, this is wierd, this is wierd, this is wierd, this is all very wierd...' Yuki tugged at the rubberband that tied up her hair.

"Ne, ne! Yun-chan? Yun-chan?" Honey tugged at Yuki's cargo pants. She pointed at herself. "I'm Yun-chan?" She looked down to see Honey, smiling with his usual pink flowers and all, nodding. 'He's cute...'

"Haninozuka-san?" Yuki resplonded mindlessly.

"Call me Honey! And your Yun-chan!!" The pink flowers dissapeared. (Haruhi:'Eh-heh. Heh heh. H-Honey-senpai... Y-you don't really have to throw a fit...') Does Yun-chan like cakie?"

Yuki shook her head. "I'm not too fond of sweets nad cake, Honey-san.(Boo...) But I do like chocolate."

Honey's face lit right back up. "Chocolate!! Yun-chan likes chocolate!! Ah! Do you like chocolate cakie?"

Honey and Yuki continued the conversation as Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins, and Kyouya discussed what to do about her looks, in whispers... (Why do they even bother...)

"Yosh. We will help Yuki into the host club and make him popular. And _I _will help him with the manners and-" Haruhi stuffed an apple into Tamaki's mouth to shut him up (where she got it from, i don't know).

"This isn't about you, Tamaki-senpai. I'm only trying to help Yuki-kun fit in with the school." Haruhi said. Kyouya chuckled and Haruhi glared at him. He straightened his face but kept an unnoticable but visible sm on his face.

"Where'd Kaoru go? (Honey yelling in background)" Haruhi asked all of a sudden, breaking the silence that was looming over the four. "Honey-senpai! Why are you calling Yuki-kun, Yun-chan?" She sighed.

"Eh... No, it's okay." Yuki replied to her. She looked up from her book and scooped up a bit of cake and put it in her mouth, carefully, in order not to get her clothes dirty by dropping the piece of cake. Then, after putting down the spoon, she instantly went back to reading her book.

A sweatdrop went down Haruhi's face. She watched Tamaki as he spun around and around, praising Yuki while she was thinking, 'Idiot.'

"Kyouya-senpai..."

"Hm?"

"How'd you know that Yuki was a girl?" she whispered, secretly.

Haruhi saw a glint appear in Kyouya's eyes. 'Geez... An evil king will stay an evil king. I guess...'

"I have my sources. I know the new student is a girl. in this school but you and the new studious student would read such an advanced book." Hearing this, Haruhi thought, 'Is that supposed to be a comment? Or an insult?'

She turned back around to watch Yuki and Tamaki. Tamaki was twirling about meanwhile Yuki ignored him and continued her reading. Haruhi crept over to where Yuki was reading her book and peeked over her shoulder, actually curious of what she was reading.

'Ack. He's right... Wait... Why the hell am I agreeing with him!!!!'Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi!!!"

At the noise, Haruhi jumped about a meter high (no, just kidding), being scared out of her wits. She turned around to find a pair of twins in front of her, grinning. Haruhi sighed.

"What do you want this time?" she asked flatly.

"Aww... That's so mean." Hikaru whined.

"Ohh... Come on, Hikaru." Kaoru said to his twin.

"Fine. How 'bout we play a game, Haruhi?" Hearing this, Haruhi eventually got nervous.

"What game?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a game to see who can get Yuki-kun to go on the trip with us..." Kaoru said.

"What trip?"

"Hah?"- Kaoru

"Hah?"- Hikaru

Hikaru and Kaoru both grabbed Haruhi and marched her over to Tamaki.

"Tono!! Haruhi doesn't know anything about our trip!!", Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"EH???!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Gomen-ne, mina... i haven't been updating for so long and this chapter is so short and crappy... i haven't been able to get any ideas into my head for a while so, gomen!! 


End file.
